Love
by the.blue.dinosaur
Summary: Blaine's in love. Kurt is heartbroken. Someone cheers him up.


**A/N: Well, this idea hit me before I could stop it and I had to write it. Please forgive me for it. I don't really "ship" Kurt/Sam, but I think something like this would be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Love

_That's it,_ Kurt thought. He threw his bag against the wall, for the first time not giving a _damn_ about what was going to happen to it.

Blaine was in love. With someone _else_. Again.

"God damn it!" His fists clenched and he had to hop up and down to get all the anger out. "God _damn _it!"

_This always happens._ Once again, he'd found a _great, fantastic_ guy (one who actually played for his team this time) and once again, he was turned down.

He flopped onto his bed and lay there for a moment, letting the anger and hurt course through him before sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest. He shut his eyes, feeling empty. Drained.

Of course Blaine was in love with someone else; Kurt was never enough, it seemed. With Finn, at least, it had been… well, it had made sense, being as he really liked girls. But Sam hadn't wanted him – Kurt hadn't given up on the idea that Sam was _gay_ – and now, neither had Blaine.

He leaned back, against his headboard, looking around his room. His eyes landed on his phone and he called Mercedes without thinking.

"Hey, Mercedes? I know I haven't talked to you in a really long time but – I need someone to talk to. I need help."

And only then did Kurt let himself cry.

He finally fell asleep to Mercedes talking to him, telling him how wonderful he was, and with the promise to her that he would call her as soon as he woke up – he was exhausted at the moment, though, and he just needed to rest.

He woke up to the sound of his phone and an unfamiliar number. His heart raced; it could be anyone.

"Hello?" he asked when he finally got the courage to answer.

"Kurt?"

"_Sam?"_ Okay, that was a shock. Out of all of the people… Sam hadn't been high on the list, to say the least.

There was a laugh from the other end. "Yeah, it's me." A sigh. "Look, Mercedes told me what happened and – I mean, I don't want to – I know that I was kind of rude to you and that we haven't really talked, but –"

"No," Kurt said, waving a hand and wiping at his eyes – his skin was really suffering from all this salt. "No, it's fine, I shouldn't have assumed you were gay."

"But, see, that's the thing." A forced laugh from the other end of the phone. "I… I don't know what I am. I know you're going through a lot but I heard this Blaine guy hurt you and I don't want you to think I'm the same way – I mean, I was really rude to you, too."

Kurt swallowed.

"Would you like to meet me for coffee?" This was almost whispered, in a rush.

Kurt's voice was high as he replied. "Sure. Sure. Wait, what time is it?" He glanced at his clock – only seven? "Never mind. I'll meet you there, then?"

"Sure."

Kurt got there first and got a water, sitting down. His hands shook; what on earth did Sam want?

And then he walked in. Kurt's face drained, and his grip tightened. He gave a wave and Sam came walking over to him, looking not nearly as confident as the boy Kurt had ambushed.

"Hey, there." Kurt forced a smile, his manicured nails digging into the cup. _Relax._

"Hi." And then there was silence.

Sam had to start it up again. "I'm not straight."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" He leaned forward. "Are you… so I was right?"

Sam forced a laugh. "Of course you were." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "I'm not straight. I mean, I _do_ like Quinn. I think she's a lovely… person." He winced.

Kurt nodded. "But you don't want to be with her like that."

Sam shook his head. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Just tell her you play for the other team." He smiled, a little, and Sam did as well.

"So no offense," Kurt began again, setting his water aside and lacing his fingers together, "but why did you tell _me_? It seemed as though… well, you didn't seem to be too… We weren't friends, Sam."

"I know that." He remained still. "But I wanted to be. I'd like to be. Well, not friends. I'd _like_ to be more than friends but I'm sure you've met someone at –"

"Hold on." Kurt held up a hand. "You want to be 'more than friends'? With _me_?"

Sam shut his eyes. "I'm messing this up, aren't I?" He laughed, looking at the ceiling. "I'm not trying to be offensive, or anything, I'm just…" He growled a little bit. "You're just kind of wonderful and the way you knew right away – god damn it, you're really –"

Kurt considered, cocking his head to the side. "I'm really what?"

"Wonderful." Sam smiled. "In the way that Quinn just… isn't. That no one else is. We weren't friends, like you said, but I think what I saw was enough to convince me that we could have been." He reached for Kurt's hand.

Kurt grabbed it back, standing up and brushing down his clothes. "I'm going to my car. We can continue this discussion there. I don't like the look that woman is giving me."

Sam grinned and followed after paying.

Kurt was in the driver's seat, waiting with a straight back, when Sam crawled in.

Kurt's head turned toward him. "Do you really… like me?" He forced a laugh, and there were tears in his eyes.

Sam nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Kurt breathed in and out. "Then how would you feel about going on a date with me?" He said it before he could regret it.

Sam's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Kurt nodded, and they locked eyes. "I think I might like you, too. And after this long, it's nice to be wanted, for once."

"I don't see how anyone could not want you," Sam whispered.

And then Kurt Hummel _finally_ had his first real kiss.

**Review? (: What'd you think, are the characters awful?**


End file.
